Dubbing and Naming
In any story, there comes a time when the hero is dubbed or given a name for these reasons. * In the case of a creature, to become the hero's guardian. * A name is given to the protagonist when he is born or adopted. * When he is sold into slavery, his name is changed. * The hero is dubbed a knight. * The hero goes through a Rite of Passage. This sets the hero on his journey, starts, or completes his mission. Examples * Ben Tennyson has given names to each of his alien forms, some of which have been coined by peers including as his cousin Gwen and grandfather Max. * After saving Arlo from a giant snake, Spot, aided by Forrest Woodbush, is given a name by his new master. * When Solomon Northup is sold into slavery, he is renamed Platt by Freeman. * Kayley and Garrett are dubbed knights after saving Camelot. * Judy Hopps is dubbed a police officer by Mayor Lionheart. * Peter Pan dubbs Jane the very first Lost Girl when she finds Hook's treasure in Dead Man's Cave. * When Moses is taken in by Queen Tuya, he becomes Rameses' adopted brother. * Didi dubbs her infant son Dil after giving birth to him. * Princess Celestia and her sister, coronated Twilight Sparkle as the "Princess of Friendship". * Anakin Skywalker is dubbed by Yoda as a true Jedi Knight. * Grandpa Gohan dubbing Kakarot, "Goku" after finding him in the woods. * Mater is dubbed as knight by The Queen. * Jane is dubbed a Lost Girl by Peter Pan. * Elsa is crowned queen of Arendelle. * Hiccup is crowned chief of Berk. * An amnesic B-127 is renamed "Bumblebee" by Charlie Watson. * Toothless is dubbed an alpha of dragons. * FN-2187 is dubbed "Finn" by Poe Dameron. * James Darrell Edwards III is dubbed "Agent J" by Agent Zed as an official member of the MIB. * T2006 is dubbed "Giru" by Goku, Pan and Trunks after helping them retrieve their first Black Star Dragon Ball. * Kal-El is dubbed, "Clark Kent" by Jonathan and Martha Kent after discovering him in the fields. Quotes Gallery Arlo giving Spot his name.png|Arlo giving Spot his name. Judy dubbed a cop.png|Judy Hopps is accepted into the Zootopia Police Department. Manny_&_Ellie_cradeling_baby_Peaches.jpg|Manny and Ellie naming their new daughter Peaches. Solomon renamed.jpg|Solomon Northup renamed Platt after he is abducted and sold into slavery. Elsa crowned Queen of Arendelle.png|Elsa crowned Queen of Arendelle. The_four_Equestrian_princesses_S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle crowned as the Princess of Friendship. Screen Shot 2016-05-22 at 7.30.43 PM.png|Anakin Skywalker dubbed as a true Jedi knight. I_Married_Marge_-00139.jpg|Homer Simpson toys with different names for his future son, until he decides on the name "Bart Simpson." Powerpuff_girls_wallpaper_hd-other.jpg|Professor Utonium names his newly created daughters the Powerpuff Girls File:GrampaGohanFindsGokuSpecial01.png|Grandpa Gohan dubbing Kakarot, "Goku" after finding him in the woods. File:Starchildren1.PNG|Mario, Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Wario and Bowser are dubbed "the seven star children". Jane being dubbed a Lost Girl.png|Jane being dubbed a Lost Girl Hiccup chief.gif|Hiccup is crowned Chief of Berk. Mater knight.jpg|Mater is dubbed a knight by the Queen of England. File:VWBumblebee.jpg|Charlie Watson renaming the amnesic B-127 "Bumblebee" after the sounds he makes. File:Baby_Kal-El_discovered_by_Martha_and_Jonathan_Kent.png|Jonathan and Martha Kent dubbing Kal-El, "Clark Kent" after finding him in the fields. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events